


When In Rome

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Supernatural Convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: Jensen meets the reader before/during Jibcon and one night leads to some unexpected actions.





	When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t seen or watched or heard about what happened at Jibcon 2017, this is loosely based off of events that occurred during the Misha/Jensen panel. No hatred towards Danneel and Jensen’s relationship. This is purely a work of fiction and that is all. Let’s just assume that Danneel is happy and living a wonderful life that is not connected to Jensen for the sake of this fic.

When In Rome

There was a certain magic that came about when you stepped off of that plane and your feet landed on the ground for the first time in your life, in a foreign country. It was unlike anything else you had ever experienced. You were scared, terrified, happy and exhilarated all at the same time. You could barely believe it was really happening. You had spent the last year and a half preparing for this trip and now here you were. Rome, Italy…passport, suitcase, and no idea what you were doing. Everyone had told you that you were nuts, insane, not thinking logically, but you couldn’t help it. Traveling was a lifelong dream of yours and when you found out that Supernatural had a convention, not only overseas but in your dream vacation location, you knew you just had to make it happen.

Now here you were, in Italy, with tickets to the Supernatural convention safely packed in your suitcase and you were….in a state of shock. You were completely overwhelmed by the whole thing. You hadn’t taken the time to learn to read Italian and you only had managed to learn a few key phrases, so when no one around you seemed to speak English you felt truly alone and lost in a foreign country. You rolled your bags over to the side of a hallway in the airport, slumped down against the wall and began to cry. You were stupid for not listening to them when they told you that you had no clue what you were doing, that traveling to a country where you didn’t know the language was just idiotic and that you shouldn’t go. How could you even begin to think that this was a good idea? You were busy beating yourself up inside and bawling your eyes out. Too busy to see what was happening right in front of you.

“Hello?” A deep voice said softly. “Are you okay?”

Through tear soaked eyes you could see the shape of a man, a man who had spoken English. You attempted to smile as you reached out and wrapped your arms tightly around him, knocking him off balance, you both tumbling to the floor in the process.

You laughed, “Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to knock you over, I just am so happy to hear someone speak English.”

You heard him chuckle as you wiped away the tears from your eyes. As you reopened your eyes, you sat up and looked over at the man.

“Oh no. Oh. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t…I didn’t realize. I’m so sorry,” You stammered as you realized it was none other than Jensen Ackles that you had tackled and knocked to the floor.

You were so embarrassed, you could feel your face turn beet red and you were positive that mess up had been captured by one of the other people in the airport and was being uploaded to the internet at that very moment.

You looked around frantically hoping to spot whoever it was and convince them not to post the embarrassing video. You were surprised to find that not a single soul had seemed to notice. Actually, now that you were looking around, it doesn’t appear that anyone else had noticed Jensen at all. It seemed strange, but you weren’t complaining. More time for yourself. You turned back to apologize again to Jensen but you found him standing in front of you, holding out a hand to help you up.

You looked up into his emerald green eyes and suddenly you didn’t feel frantic or lost anymore. You felt safe and calm.

“Jensen Ackles,” he said with a smirk.

“Yeah, I know. I’m Y/N Y/L/N. It’s nice to meet you,” You responded blushing.

“Feel like talking about what had you crying?” Jensen asked as you took his hand.

He helped you up as you said, “It’s stupid really and I’m sure you have more important things to do and places to be.”

“I’m sure it’s not stupid and right now, this is the important thing I want to do and the place I want to be. How about we grab a coke and have a little chat?” Jensen asked.

You were shocked by his offer. You knew for a fact, he had more important or interesting things to do, after all, you were in Rome and he was here for Jibcon just like you were, but here he was putting all of that aside for the moment so that he could talk to you. You could barely shake your head in response to his kindness.

You sat down in the small airport lounge, took a sip of your coke and began to apologize again.

He stopped you, “You don’t need to apologize to me. Just tell me what had you all worked up.”

You bowed your head and let your hair fall in your face, a habit you had developed unconsciously whenever you were scared, embarrassed or ashamed.

“Well. You see this is my first time ever in a country that isn’t the US and I don’t know Italian to see it or hear it and I’m completely overwhelmed and have no idea what I’m doing.” You said and took another sip of your coke.

“Oh. Well, I remember my first time being in a foreign country. It can be a little frightening.” He stated, surprising you again. You had never even stopped to consider that everything you were dealing with, everything you were feeling was something that all of the Supernatural cast had most likely dealt with at some point.

“Tell you what…I’ll help you get to your hotel and anywhere else you were planning to go if you will tell me what made you decide to travel to Italy.” He offered.

You blushed again, worrying a little about what his reaction would be. You took a deep sigh and nodded. It wasn’t really like you had any other option.

“I’m here for Jibcon,” you said without looking up.

“You mean to tell me you traveled all this way, alone without knowing any Italian just so that you could go to Jibcon?” Jensen asked kindly.

“Uh huh and I’d do so much more for the chance to have the experience of a lifetime. I had always dreamed of traveling the world and I’m a huge fan of Supernatural and well I figured if Sam and Dean can be brave enough to travel the country fighting all kinds of monsters, then I could be brave enough to do this, to chase my dream,” you explained slowly looking back up at him.

He smiled at you and the crinkles around his eyes appeared making you melt from head to toe.

“You are so brave and so strong,” Jensen replied.

“Thank you, but I know you are just saying that to be nice,” you responded with a sigh.

He reached out and gently placed his fingertips on your chin, tipping it up so that you were looking him in the eye. “No, I mean it Y/N. You are following your dreams even though it isn’t easy. I can only assume that others tried to talk you out of this, but here you are. Living your dreams. That takes a lot of bravery and strength of character to do something that you have been told would be better to just let go of. To keep fighting for your dreams against all odds. That’s exactly what Sam and Dean do on a regular basis and here you are doing just that. So in my eyes, you are just as strong and brave as they are. Don’t let anyone or anything convince you otherwise.”

“Thank you,” you somehow managed to murmur out in reply.

“Now, how about we get you to your hotel and make sure you know how to get to the convention,” Jensen said with a wink.

You smiled, “Okay.”

You had walked with Jensen through the airport, both of you with bags in tow, waiting for any second someone to realize who you were with. When no one did, you were sure there would be cameras waiting by the car, but there weren’t. Clif met you at the car and took your bags and then his and put them in the trunk. Jensen, being the gentleman that he is, opened your door for you and then went around the other side to get in. Once you were in the car, you sighed a breath of relief. Perhaps, hanging out with Jensen Ackles for a few hours wouldn’t be as nerve-wracking as you had thought. If no one notices or sees you with him, you at least wouldn’t have to worry about the media or fans catching wind of it and asking questions. Then you were suddenly in a small enclosed space with no idea what to say or do, with no distractions or escaping awkward situations. Perhaps it would be very nerve-wracking after all.

“Where to Y/N?” Clif asked checking with Jensen.

Jensen turned to look at you, “What hotel are you staying at?”

“QC Termeroma,” you replied with a smile, now extremely happy you splurged a little extra on your hotel room.

“Got that Clif? QC it is,” Jensen reiterated.

“Works for me,” Clif said with a smirk.

You weren’t sure what just happened but there definitely was just some kind of non-verbal communication between Jensen and Clif.

The fifteen-minute car ride you expected to be very awkward and quiet but it wasn’t. Jensen was great at coming up with things to talk to you about and made you feel instantly like you had known each other for years.

At the hotel, Clif got out and started unpacking the bags from the trunk, you sat still for a minute to collect yourself thus giving Jensen the chance to get out of the car and come around to your side. Jensen opened your door and held out a hand to help you out. You couldn’t help the huge smile that came across your face. You weren’t used to guys treating you like this, but you sure could get used to it.

He walked you inside and you fully expected him to say goodbye and leave, but instead, he waited patiently while you checked in. After getting yourself checked in with the receptionist, who to your surprise spoke English, you turned to get your bags from Clif and noticed he didn’t have just your bags.

“Really?” you asked surprised by this new information.

He just smiled and shrugged as he walked up to the receptionist desk.

“Can I help you?” The receptionist asked.

“Yeah, Eric Brady checking in,” Jensen replied and you had to cover your mouth to keep yourself from freaking out.

“Of course, here you are Mr. Brady. You are in the suite on the 3rd floor,” the receptionist said handing him his key card. “If you need anything at all, please let us know.”

Then a bellhop was there to take Jensen’s bags and you half chuckled to yourself. Must be nice to get the royal treatment. You were going to be lugging your bags to your room unguided while he didn’t have to lift a finger or think about where his room was or anything.

“Thank you for your kindness and help,” you said as he turned back towards you.

“My pleasure. See you tomorrow, Y/N,” Jensen said as he smiled and turned to head towards his room, leaving you to find yours.

As you were walking away you heard Clif checking in also. Somehow you must have managed to find and book a room in the same hotel that much of the cast was most likely staying at. Talk about taking a dream and making it better.

The next morning you woke up, put on the outfit you had planned out for the Saturday events and headed down to the lobby to see if you could grab some breakfast. Luckily for you, they had cappuccino, coffee, juice and an assortment of breakfast pastries. You grabbed a drink and a pastry and headed out to hail a cab.

You managed to get to the convention with little to no problems. You hadn’t had enough money to get ops or autos with the cast but was rather excited just to be able to be there for the panels. It was an amazing experience to see the panels as well as to meet so many other fans. You had an amazing day and when the last panel for the day was over, you decided to head back to your hotel and get in some time chatting with friends before going to bed.

You were just wrapping up talking with your online friends when you heard a knock on your door. You opened your door to see Jensen standing there.

“Oh, hi Jensen. Can I help you with something?” 

“Hi Y/N,” Jensen began. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Not at all Jensen. Can I help you with something?” you asked confused by his appearance at your room.

“Well, I was just wondering if you would want to join myself and a few other cast members for dinner tonight. Not a big deal, just figured since you didn’t know your way around and would need to eat, I’d offer, but if you aren’t comfortable with it, that’s fine too,” Jensen rambled off.

“That would be amazing! I am kinda hungry and other than the mini-fridge I really wasn’t sure what other options I had,” you beamed.

“Okay, meet me in the lobby in say fifteen minutes?” Jensen asked.

“Perfect! See you then Jensen,” you smiled as you closed the door.

You spun and pressed your back up against the door. You were in shock. Did that really just happen?

You ran over to your bed, your heart racing and buried your face into the pillows and half squealed half screamed. Jensen Ackles had just asked you out to dinner. Okay, it was a group dinner, but still! Your all-time favorite actor had asked you to go to dinner with the cast of your all-time favorite television show. You had to be dreaming. You pinched yourself and slapped your face. Nope, that hurt, not dreaming.

You sent a quick message to your online friends.

“You thought what happened in the airport was hard to believe, just wait. You are not going to believe what is happening tonight.”

Then you took a deep breath, checked yourself in the mirror one last time, did a quick touch up and walked down to the lobby.

Dinner with the cast was like having an impossible dream come true. It was indescribable. However, Jensen had failed to mention that dinner actually meant drinks and appetizers. By the time “dinner” was wrapping up you were buzzed, but at least you weren’t the only one. Apparently, that apple juice the cast had been drinking all day had most of them buzzed throughout the day and “dinner” was just an excuse to keep that buzz going. Now, many of them were just outright drunk. You had now learned what the cast was like when they were drunk. Not something that many fans truly know about and in all honesty, it was sad that they didn’t. It was awesome!

Jensen had insisted that you ride back in the car with him, Jared and Clif. You weren’t about to tell him no. The drinking continued on the ride back to the hotel, but before you got halfway back an idea planted itself in your head and you just couldn’t let it go. You had Clif pull over at a shopping center and reassured Jensen and Jared that you were fine and would get a cab back. You just had to pick up a souvenir for a friend. Luckily they were easily persuaded.

You quickly went into the clothing store, bought what you needed and caught a cab back to the hotel. You were probably no more than fifteen minutes behind Jensen and Jared. You hoped that was the perfect amount of time.

You were obviously drunk because there is no way in hell that you would have had the guts to make your next move sober.

You went up to the third floor and found the suite that had Jensen in it. It wasn’t hard to do. People were rather rowdy up there tonight and it was easy to tell who was in which room, just by listening. You didn’t hear Jensen’s voice anywhere but was able to eliminate the rooms down by hearing other cast members.

There was only one room left and it had to be his. You knocked on the door and waited. You heard some shuffling, clattering and cursing as he moved toward the door.

“Y/N, Hi!” Jensen beamed in true drunken fashion.

“Hi, Jensen. I hope I’m not bothering you,” you started.

“No, not at all. Can I help you with something?” Jensen asked.

“So glad you asked. You absolutely can,” you replied with a smirk.

Jensen was drunk enough that your point was lost on him.

You tried again, “Would you mind terribly if I came in for a minute?”

“Oh, no, come on in,” Jensen said as he stepped aside.

You knew he wouldn’t turn you away, he’s too much of a gentleman.

“So what can I do for you Y/N?” Jensen asked as he closed the door.

“Well,” you began, “I’m hoping you can do multiple things.”

You walked towards him and he backed up, his back hitting the door.

“You see Jensen, you told me that I was brave and strong for following my dreams, for fighting for them. So I’m here because there is another dream, or I guess it would be more like a fantasy, that I think deserves to be fought for,” you explained as you reached a hand out and traced a line down his chest to his belt and gently hooked your finger into his belt loop.

You looked him in the eye and watched as his eyes drifted down to your lips and then he licked his lips. You pulled his belt loop so that he moved towards you and soon your lips were pressing into his.

He sighed into the kiss as his hand ran down your arm. Then his hands were on your hips pulling you tight against him. His lips caressed against yours and you eagerly opened your lips when his tongue sought entrance. A low growl rumbled through his chest and he lifted you and wrapped your legs around his waist as you wrapped your arms around his neck. You broke the kiss and nibbled at his ear and neck as he walked you over to the bed.

He tossed you playfully down onto the bed and when he smirked you knew that you were in for a night of getting into trouble.

You had thought that after getting to Italy, getting to meet Jensen, going to Jibcon, and getting to have dinner and drinks with the cast things couldn’t possibly get any better. You were so wrong. Last night was the night of a lifetime. The kind of night that you never forget, the kind that gives you fuel for the rest of your life. A fantasy come true.

This morning, you woke up wrapped in the arms of the man of your dreams. It only lasted a second, though. You were woken, as was he, by the sound of knocking at his door.

“Uhhh…just a minute,” he called out.

“Sorry,” he whispered to you before getting out of the bed.

He threw on some pants and a shirt quick and answered the door, making sure not to open it very far.

“Hey, yeah I’ll be down in ten minutes,” you heard him say, then close the door.

He ran a hand down over his face as he walked back towards you.

“So, Y/N, I hate to do this, but I have to get going. You understand don’t you?” He asked a look of concern all over his face.

“Oh, of course. The fans call,” you answered with a soft smile.

He started changing clothes and getting dressed as quickly as he could, obviously still hungover but doing his best to hide it.

“So, I hope to see you today. Make sure you get an op and an auto, I’ll make sure you’re all set and I hope you can stick around after too,” Jensen continued as he got ready.

“Of course you will see me and I’ve got a few more days here before my flight leaves, so I hope we can get to know each other a little more,” you replied, sitting up and wrapping your arms around your knees.

“That would be great. No hurry to get up, you can go back to bed and leave whenever you are ready. See you later, Y/N,” Jensen said as he walked over and gave you a quick kiss before leaving.

“See you soon, Jensen,” you replied.

You laid back down into the bed and stared up at the ceiling for a while, trying to wrap your head around it all, trying to calm your heartbeat and your breathing. After a while, you decided that laying there obsessing over it wasn’t going to change anything. You got up and got your clothes on…well most of them. There was a slight problem. You couldn’t find your underwear anywhere. You had bought new underwear at that shop last night so that you could wear them to come to Jensen’s room. You were so happy you did too because they sure did seem to turn him on, but now you couldn’t find them anywhere. You searched all over and finally had to just give up.

You went to your room, cleaned up, changed clothes, and got some breakfast before heading to the con.

When you got to the con it was almost time for Jensen and Jared’s group photo ops, so you headed over there. You hung out towards the back of the line hoping it would buy you just a few more seconds of time with Jensen.

You weren’t able to get the coveted last spot though, but that was okay. You were just glad that you were going to be able to get a picture with them. As you reached the front of the line they started checking for tickets. When they asked for yours and you told them that Jensen took care of yours, they pulled you from the line. You were sure you weren’t going to be able to get a picture. Instead, they moved you into Jensen’s line of sight and after the current photo, he motioned for them to send you up. You asked for a group hug from them for your picture.

After the picture was taken Jensen hugged you again and you whispered in his ear, “I think I lost my underwear in your room. I couldn’t find them anywhere.”

Jensen laughed a full body laugh and winked at you, “No worries, Y/N.”

“Wait, you’re Y/N? I’ve heard nothing but great things about you,” Jared said as he gave you a bear hug.

“Thank you,” you replied. “See you later.”

“Later,” Jensen answered with a smile.

You watched a few more panels and then it was time for Jensen’s autos. As you got closer to the front of the line, you noticed his smiles got bigger.

When it was your turn, you handed him the photo from your op earlier in the day and bent over the table slightly so that you could talk without everyone overhearing.

“You know, I have loved your acting for many years and I am so happy that I am now also getting the chance to get to know you as a person too. Thank you,” you said.

“No, thank you Y/N. You have taught me many things in the short time that I have known you and I cannot wait to find out what else about you can inspire me,” Jensen replied. “Oh, and by the way, you don’t have to worry about the panties. I know exactly where they are and will make sure they get back to you, but at the moment they are a little preoccupied.”

You were about to ask him exactly what he was talking about, but the staff was pushing you along so that the line could keep moving. It would have to wait for after the panel was done.

Or so you thought, but then as you watched the panel with Misha and Jensen, you were suddenly very aware of exactly what he meant. Misha was talking about his lucky underwear and showed Jensen and the crowd his underwear color in reference.

Jensen then smiled directly at you, then turned to the crowd and said, “I wish you could see what’s going on here.”

Your jaw dropped in realization. He was wearing the underwear you had on last night. No way. Oh, he better not share, please don’t let him do something stupid. He might be drunk, but you hoped he wasn’t that drunk.

Then he turned his back to the crowd undid his pants and showed Misha. You couldn’t believe it. You were so upset that he would do something like this just to get a laugh.

Then he turned around and chuckled and you realized he wasn’t wearing them as a joke or to get a laugh or because he was so hungover this morning he put on the wrong clothes by accident, he was wearing them because it made him feel connected to you. Suddenly, you weren’t upset with him. You were proud of him. He took a risk even though it could have had dire results. He was being brave and strong, just like he saw that you were.


End file.
